<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【叶乙女】终极痴女电车 by Kazamitori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793133">【叶乙女】终极痴女电车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazamitori/pseuds/Kazamitori'>Kazamitori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nijisanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 叶乙女</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazamitori/pseuds/Kazamitori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>痴女电车（强调</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>kanae(Nijisanji)/Original Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【叶乙女】终极痴女电车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>奈罗花，我的超人.jpg<br/>设定来自2434乙女游戏制作委员会，最后没被采用真可惜…自己动手丰衣足食✓</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>换了发卡。<br/>
猫咪爪印的图案同样可爱，之前纯色系的两支是坏掉了么——或者说，只是腻了吗……<br/>
啊，在动。<br/>
你不露声色地转移目光，装作只是随意把视线落点丢出窗外就开始发呆的样子。刚才被你「注视」的对象的身影仍然映在窗玻璃上，但你不再去看了；试图确认对方是否察觉绝不是个好选择，这种时候暴露的风险比先前目不转睛的窥视还大得多。<br/>
——是的，窥视。<br/>
你偷窥这位在电车上偶遇的同学很久了。</p><p>虽然在心里称他为「同学」，事实上你们并不就读于同一所学校。你对他全部的了解仅仅来自于他本身：他先你三站下电车；他鬓边的发卡和挂在书包上的猫布偶不像是廉价的百元商品；他的校徽来自城市另一端的虹高，你一次也没有去过——你没有尾行的癖好，一切仅止于电车中共度的十几分钟。你喜欢他柔软地卷曲的发尾，带有淫欲意味的泪痣，猫咪似的笑弧，偶尔掏出手机和亲友Line的各式表情。<br/>
你喜欢他，情色意义上的喜欢。你看着他，在他将要察觉前转移视线，用以他为相方的妄想当配菜泄欲：礼貌地克制而在私人领域无所顾忌地放肆不会伤害任何人，所以你心安理得。</p><p>电车缓缓停靠站台，你理所当然“回神”，开始打量四周人潮。新一波早高峰乘客正向电车内挤，他向着你的方向挪了几步：他不久就要下车，提前靠近门口既方便自己又能为新上的乘客腾出些空间，是个体现他体贴性格的小细节。你站定不动，希望他能进入你的感知范围内，好闻见他的气味——新增素材，当然。<br/>
他也确实靠近了，你闻见香气，像是木质调的香水，但不确定。<br/>
清淡温暖，木与花的香气的结合，和他柔软的棕色卷发十分相配，你闻到橙花与迷迭香。<br/>
会是什么呢……</p><p>“你没事吧？”<br/>
“……诶？”<br/>
“脸，很红哦。”<br/>
？！<br/>
长久以来的表情管理既然能帮你骗过所有人，没道理面对他就失态，但他的表情也不似作伪——况且，他没有骗你的必要。<br/>
“嗯、电车太挤了，我有点热。”<br/>
你越过他的肩膀去看车窗，映像中的你有些慌乱，但怎么看也没有“脸红”的迹象。<br/>
……被骗了？<br/>
你看向说谎的男生，他在微笑。<br/>
“您在开玩笑？”<br/>
“嗯嗯？是的哦。”<br/>
你听见了好感度下降的音效，当然是你对他的。你不讨厌玩笑，恰当的玩笑谁也不会讨厌的，但你讨厌莫名其妙，毫无来由最令你怀疑。<br/>
但还没等你再开口讲些什么，他的身形便不经意地一晃、猛地欺近你。力度不小，你当即向后踉跄一步，后背贴上了车厢壁。<br/>
“抱歉！“他立刻直起身体，“痛吗？”<br/>
“没关系，请别在意。”<br/>
不算太痛，他不轻，但也绝说不上重，肌体和常贴你很近的女性好友们完全不同，是属于男性的软硬度。<br/>
香味像是羊绒，暖呼呼地裹住周遭事物，裸露在外的手臂上还隐约残余着对方身体的触感。你一时有些晃神，直到一只顺着你的腰部向下摩挲移动的手拉回了你的神智。<br/>
无疑是色情意味的摸法——来自眼前的少年。<br/>
——怎么会？！<br/>
你惊诧得几乎要叫出来，而他一派轻松，抬手制止你时甚至有余裕俏皮地眨眨眼。<br/>
“好好忍耐住声音啊。”猫咪似的柔软嘴角弯起了笑弧，“会被听到的。”<br/>
！！！</p><p>你的妄想中不是没有出现过这样的场景，甚至电车在那些荒诞幻境中出现的频率相当高，毕竟你与他的单方面会面没有一次不是在电车上。妄想中的他在电车上抚摸你、玩弄你，抱你——但那都是「妄想」，不管怎么说，那时你们彼此相爱。<br/>
而现实不是梦，你们素昧平生。<br/>
于是你意识到：你被骚扰了。<br/>
骚扰与对象无关，即使你喜欢他、妄想他，这毫无疑问就是骚扰。<br/>
你抓紧了书包带，里面只有书和便当，瓷质匕首又程度太过。你抬起胳臂试图施力，但被反应极快地制住了，对方表现得比你更惊讶。<br/>
“不喜欢吗？”他有些费解。<br/>
……你静静地大惊失色。<br/>
暴露了？</p><p>“一直以来都是吧？在偷偷看我。“他侧了侧身体，挡住绝大部分视线，好像只是好心将你隔绝在人潮之外的男性友人，“我有注意到哦。”<br/>
他的手揉弄起你后腰的凹陷，隔着衣料而更加粗砺的质感激起麻酥酥的痒，一圈一圈波纹似的向外辐散。那力度不轻不重地催促着你前倾，当你终于抑制不住地腿软试图向后靠时，他揽往你，指尖触到了绀色的裙边。<br/>
“有这么想过吗？”他仔细观察着你的表情，从骤然混乱起来的目光里读到了回答，“这样啊。”<br/>
你已经不想知道自己究竟暴露了多少了，紧抿着嘴唇自暴自弃任由呼吸乱七八糟。空间太狭窄，对方撑在背后厢壁的胳臂又挡住了出路，何况比起社死在这趟电车里，你本就更偏向于无声忍受并在下车时一击脱离。<br/>
但是……<br/>
太超过了。<br/>
早高峰时段的电车算是痴汉高发期，拥挤的人潮之中社畜和学生占了绝大部分，总有咸猪手伸向JK和OL的身体，你不是没遇到过。然而只敢偷摸做电车痴汉的loser男人往往既软且怂，欲盖弥彰的碰触你暂且能忍到下车再予以反击。<br/>
但是。<br/>
“你会在四站后下车吧。是那边的高中？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
普通的问询的语气，他手上的动作却没有半点停止的意思，撩开裙角的指尖挑起安全裤的边缘探进一根手指，在大腿内侧的皮肤上煽情地磨蹭着，略显粗糙的指腹纹路擦过的地方痒得近乎疼痛。<br/>
这个全部由他构成的空间实在太热了些，高温让你有快要融化的错觉——或许已经融化了也说不定；沾了薄汗的肌肤微微发粘，升高的感度令人头晕目眩。<br/>
“你真的很常用色色的目光看我，实话讲还挺困扰的。”他轻描淡写说出来的每句都重重落在耳边，压得你心惊不已，“但都这么久了，也没能发现你做了什么啊。该说是厉害吗——？”<br/>
你咽了咽口水，尽量轻声地回答：“我没有。”<br/>
“尾行，调查，收集你的东西……无论是什么，我没有做过。”<br/>
“这就是我很好奇的地方。”他的指甲划过尾骨，隔着布料似有若无的触感隔靴搔痒般迫人，“为什么？你并不像是没胆子的人呢。”<br/>
——那种目光，大概还是相当危险的肉食系？<br/>
究竟是夸奖还是讽刺抑或者其他什么统统无法思考，惑人的快感消磨着你的神志，找出合理的借口搪塞都变得困难。你错觉自己在哭泣，实际上那些水雾不是泪意而是升腾的热气。<br/>
“那样是不对的、”你咬住将将脱口而出的呻吟，艰难地试图吐字清晰，“我不应该、呃、伤害任何人。那、那不对！”声调忽地抬升，你白着脸环视周遭——没有人在看这边——这才松口气，“那是不对的。”<br/>
“出乎意料的很正直？我喜欢好孩子。”他忽而笑了，稍低下头猫咪一般孩子气地蹭蹭你的鼻尖，语气亲昵，内容不妙，“但你看，我在做的可完全称不上正确。”<br/>
这倒是。你目光游离，避开他灰蓝色的漂亮眼睛。<br/>
“我同意了。……我喜欢。”<br/>
“哇啊，真H。”<br/>
你的脸腾地红起来——因为兴奋。<br/>
“那又怎样！”</p><p>无论如何，你们暂且达成了共识——或者说，结成共犯。<br/>
很离谱，这种前情提要即使和你五花八门的妄想相比也太超过了一点。他的碰触轻易就使你兴奋几欲失控，想必他也一样：长久以来的暗中窥视足够你察觉他些微的欣快情绪，那在你眼中仿佛猫咪愉悦的咕噜和轻快摇晃的尾巴尖。<br/>
非常可爱。你感到奇妙的眩晕。<br/>
“嗯……”<br/>
你试着抓住他的上臂，没有遭遇反抗，制服硬挺的布料在你手中显出狰狞煽情的皱褶。圆形铜扣硌到了胸前，稍微有些痛，但这是因为距离太近，所以你也没什么不满。<br/>
话说、不摸摸胸部吗？你恍惚地想。</p><p>“虽然声音很可爱……我们被发现了哦，那个眼镜大叔。”<br/>
？！<br/>
险些被轻飘飘的虚浮感吞噬掉的理智重回脑内，猛地想起现在究竟是个什么状况，你现在立刻马上就想脱离他的辖区。可惜气力尚未恢复，你的反抗甚至没被注意到，对方仍在发表意见：“应该是被当作普通的高中生情侣了？相当喜欢这种play啊大叔，一直盯着这边。视线真够强烈的——你觉得呢？”<br/>
什么也不觉得。清醒过后的你恼怒地瞪他：“不要搞得好像在做给他看一样！”<br/>
“是吗，不喜欢这种感觉啊……抱歉。”道歉似乎颇真心实意，他立刻停下了简直要钻进你最低限度的内衣作乱似的动作，甚至将另一只手也用来抱住你，“那么，我会尽力阻挡的哦。”<br/>
“比起阻挡不是该停止吗？”虽然某种意义上而言被旁观也算刺激……说出来绝对会被更过分地对待，你决定对这点守口如瓶，“而且你坐过站了啊！”<br/>
“嗯嗯嗯——连我下车的站点也知道？然后，刚才那种情况还能留意过站什么的……各种意义上都是个可怕的人呢。恐怖めう。”<br/>
什么啊这家伙……！<br/>
总算发觉被引诱失去理智的自己有多么丢人，硬撑着滚热发烫的面颊你仍然摆出了冷脸：“请放开。”<br/>
他乖巧地放开手，只是脚底下一步也没挪动。看起来是在沉思什么的表情——你开始唾弃自己过去几周对他的密切观察——明澈的灰蓝色里有着你的倒影。<br/>
他还在看你，你想。不可以妥协，否则会被做更多奇怪的事——像猫咪，初来乍到往往会试探饲养人的底线，以此确定自己能做到多过分——你强作镇定地回视。<br/>
但、未必。说到底可能只是对方一时兴起而已？而且，发现自己被偷窥，怎么想都不会再乘这班电车了吧。<br/>
这样想着，失落感就化掉了一样流出来。<br/>
“……怎么了？”<br/>
“啊，抱歉。”注视着你的灰蓝色眼睛波光摇晃，内里盈满莫名其妙显得很满意的笑，他的嘴唇飞快地轻碰一下你的额发，迅速离开，“之前忘了说，我的名字是叶。”<br/>
——！！！！！！</p><p>「你的名字、下次告诉我吧。」<br/>
直到下一次踏入这班电车，这句话都将在你耳边回响。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>可以公开的情报：<br/>1. 好感度［满分100］：<br/>你to叶<br/>数值：80<br/>描述：馋他身子×<br/>叶to你<br/>数值：65→70<br/>描述：异常且有趣（人类观察ing）<br/>关系：非典型炮友（？）<br/>2. 叶是DT（？？？）<br/>3. 你的配菜库喜加一（？！）<br/>4. 不止一个人看到了你们。好在大家都很理解，你因此免于社死（停下）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>